Love on a Battlefield
by Leon Kazdal
Summary: This is my first NaruHina. It's not very long or detailed very well, but please tell me what you think of it.


Discalimer: i do not own Naruto nor do i make money off of it. 

Love on a Battlefield

He felt the rage building inside himself. In all his life,  
Naruto knew that he had never felt this way about someone before.  
Someone had kidnapped Hinata, and Naruto would not stop until he had her in his arms again.

He'd left the village three days ago, and had not slept since then. He was on a mission, and nothing was going to stand in his way.  
He'd finally arrived at the location given to him on the letter he'd found in his room. He had told no one, and left without leaving a notice of where he was going. He didn't want anyone to stop him.

He stopped, looked around, and yelled, "Hey! I'm here!" Silence followed for a few seconds. A voice rang out from somewhere, "Did you come alone?" "Yes, nobody knows i'm here. Now, SHOW YOURSELF!!" Naruto screamed, letting his rage rise to the surface.

Seven ninjas jumped down out of the trees not fifteen feet from where Naruto stood. The one in the middle had Hinata, unconscious, thrown over his shoulder. Thier headbands showed them to be from the hidden village of sound.

"What business does that monster, Orochimaru, have with her,  
Naruto demanded. Suddenly, three of them charged at Naruto, and pummled himwith a barrage of punches and kicks that threw him back twenty feet,  
landing behind some bushes, and next to a couple of trees. He was completely out of thier site.

The sound nin waited for him to get up, but he never did. "Go.  
Check it out." The same three that had attacked him went to check it out.  
The leader laid Hinata's body down next to a tree, and waited. As the three neared where he had went down, a large burst of flames arose, burning the bushes, and scorching the trees around him.

The three jumped back in surprise as Naruto stood up. He looked at the leader dead square in the eyes as his own changed. His once bright blue eyes changed to a dark, blood red. The whiskers on his face grew out to what looked like giant scratch marks on his face, and his fingernails grew longer and sharper to a razor point. Scorch marks began to appear on his face aand hands as two flailing flame tails of chakra sprouted out from behind him. He growled, and lunged forward on all fours,  
like a cat about to pounce.

Naruto was so enraged at this point, that he blacked out, and awoke sometime later. When he did come around, he saw that it was night time, and the stars were shining brightly. As he was about to drift off again, he felt that somebody else was there. He sat up, and looked around.  
That's when he noticed her, back to him, putting more wood on the fire.  
"Hey, Hinata," he said quietly, trying not to spook her. She turned around slightly shocked, but relaxed when she saw that it was Naruto. She blushed a little, and began to tap her index fingers together, and stared at the ground.

He got up, walked over to her, and sat down right beside her. "Are you alright?" he asked her in a soft-tone. Hinata looke at him, then hugged him. "You saved my life," she said, hugging him even harder.  
"I wouldn't let anything happen to you. They got what they deserved"  
Naruto said, as he closed his eyes and streams of tears began to pour down his face.

Later that night...

"The stars sure are pretty tonight." Hinata said, gazing up at them. Naruto was sitting next to her, protecting her while deep in thought. "What's wrong, Naruto?" She asked, sitting up. Naruto looked at her right in the eyes, those beautiful eyes, and said, "I don't think i've ever cared about anyone the way that I do for you." She looked at him, and blushed. "Hinata Hyuuga,  
I love you!" As he said this, he himself blushed a little. Hinata smiled,  
and said, "I...Ilove you too, Naruto-kun." They hugged each other,  
and smiled at the new found love that had just bloomed between them.

A couple of years passed, and they grew more and more together, and when they grew old enough they were wed. Not long after, Hinata gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. Though they came from way different families, they learned that even love can bloom on a battlefield.


End file.
